rabbids_invasionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chickens
The chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) is a domesticated fowl, a subspecies of the Red Junglefowl. As one of the most common and widespread domestic animals with a population of more than 24 billion in 2003, there are more chickens in the world than any other species of bird. Humans keep chickens primarily as a source of food, consuming both their meat and their eggs. They have appeared many times in the Rabbids Invasion episode Omelet Party. Lola Lola was the first chicken to appear in Rabbid's Invasion episode, Omelet Party. She was first seen pecking at the ground, until the Rabbid's started to annoy her. She then, in another location, starting calling her friends as soon as they came back. She, along with 2 and 3, her friends, starting cycling them. But she got caught and the Rabbid's started to ride on them. She is brown. Nadia Nadia was the second chicken to appear in Omelet Party. She was first seen discovering at a Rabbid. After Chicken #1 called out to her friends, 2 and 3, she started cycling the Rabbids. The Rabbids caught her, along with 2 and 3, to ride the 3. She is yellow. Emma Emma was the third chicken to appear in Omelet Party. She was first seen falling out of a bucket. Like the first 2 chickens, she circled around the Rabbids when alarmed and soon enough got caught up having the Rabbids ride her. She is black and she have four looks-alives Olivia Olivia''' was the fourth chicken to appear in Omelet Party, yet the first to not have an appearance just like chickens 1, 2 and 3. After the 3 Rabbids rode the three chickens, one Rabbid got left over. He felt sad, so he walk off in despair. That was, until he saw #4. He sang a little tune to the chicken. She sang it back to him. After that, she laid an egg. The Rabbid rudely took it, though. The chicken started to get furious, and chased the Rabbid. The egg flung into the air and cracked. But it wasn't an egg that has a baby chick. It was an eating egg, as proven in the episode. Then the chicken fainted. The Rabbid picked the chicken up to get another egg out of it, from what it seemed, but the chicken ignored him, looking un-forgiving. She still plays a major part in the episode, because she was used for the egg fight between 2 Rabbits. But she ran out of egg ammo. She is grey Linda Linda was the fifth chicken to appear in Omelet Party. She was first seen after the Rabbid was done with #4 and walked of to see #5 by the Rabbid's surprise. The Rabbid sang the same tune it had sang to #4, and the chicken responded back the same tune. She hatched an egg as well. The Rabbid once again took the egg and threw it on an Rabbid's belly. She, as well as #4, plays a huge role near the end because she is a part of the egg fight in the episode.She is red. Angele Angele '''was the sixth, and last chicken to appear in Omelet Party. She was sitting in a barn alone until a Rabbid found her by accident during the fight. Since #4 ran out of amo, the Rabbid took her with it, yet it refused to go. We see the Rabbid smiling, in yet could've be a deleted scene as we see the Rabbid coming out with the egg right after she hung on, refusing to come. After an egg supposedly hatched, another Rabbit put a chick back into it's egg and shoved it up the chickens gluteus maximus. The Rabbids put it down and run in fear.She is orange. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals